


Thank You For That

by flashytonystark



Series: #PsychicGinger... I Ship It [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Break Up, Coffee, College, College Student Stiles, Cute, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, New Couple, POV Sansa, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Study Date, Studying, University, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shut up, Jojen Reed.” She steers him in the right direction and stops. “Wait, I almost forgot something.” She leans over, taking care not to bump his hand that he was cradling, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For That

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to #PsychicGinger...I ship it!
> 
> This one goes along with "Just a Friend" and "Seven Little Numbers" which wer previously posted in this series. It's not necessary that you read them in order, but it might make a little more sense to you if you do. Haven't read "Just a Friend" yet and want to? No problem! You can find it [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5509517). If you want to read "Seven Little Numbers," you can read it [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5545784).

Sansa’s sitting at a table in the student lounge, trying to cram as much information into her brain before her human anatomy final later that afternoon. She’s been up since four that morning attempting to study, but she feels like the information isn’t sticking in her brain. She’s exhausted which is obvious from the five coffee cups and lids that are scattered around her and her papers.

Normally, Sansa wouldn’t be studying last minute like this, but she hasn’t had much of an option. Joffrey’s birthday is coming up and, of course, she’s been helping him plan. She’s been put in charge of making and editing guest lists, calling caterers and tweaking the menu to Joffrey’s liking, and hiring various forms of entertainment and musicians. Whenever she mentions that she needs to study, Joffrey scoffs and adds _another_ thing to her list for her to take care of, and being the good and dutiful girlfriend that she is—even if it really is all for show—she does as she’s told.

As she’s hunches over, elbows resting on the tabletop with her forehead in her hands, she tries to retain at least _some_ of what she’s reading. Her eyes keep going out of focus and she gives up, dropping her head onto the open book in front of her. It’s just a few minutes later when Jojen walks in, spotting her by her red hair almost immediately. He grins and walks over to her, sitting down across from her.

“Sans? Are you alright?”

Startled, she looks up and sees Jojen, her cheeks pinking almost immediately.

“I… I’m fine.” She sighs and shakes her head before rubbing her eyes. “No, actually, I’m not. I’m exhausted and I have an exam at three today and I haven’t been able to study like I wanted to and I can’t retain _any_ of this information and I have to know it for the exam.”

“Woah, woah. It’s going to be okay. Here, I brought this for you. I figured even if you didn’t need the caffeine boost you’d still enjoy it.” He slides a coffee cup across the table to her and smiles a bit. “Your holiday favorite.”

“Gods, you’re the greatest; I owe you big time for doing this and convincing Gendry to make these for me.” She grabs the cup and lifts it to her nose, inhaling deeply. A peaceful calm crosses her face for a few moments and she closes her eyes.

“Better?”

“Much better already, thanks.” She takes a sip of the coffee before sitting it back down and frowning at her notes and textbooks.

Jojen motions to the messy stack of notecards and raises a brow at her. “May I?”

Sansa shrugs and pushes her textbook toward the center of the table so she can prop her elbow in its place, immediately propping her chin in the palm of her hand as she watches Jojen shuffle through the cards.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. You brought me coffee, that’s more than enough, really. Thank you.”

He waves her off and leans back in his chair so he can prop his feet up on the table as he continues shuffling the cards. When he’s finished, he rests the stack in his lap and glances down at the first notecard before looking back up at Sansa who’s watching him carefully.

“I’m going to help you study; I have a lot of last minute study tips that might be able to help you. They help me when I procrastinate on my studying for big exams.”

“I didn’t procrastinate! It’s Joffrey and his stupid birthday and his stupid birthday party which is going to be nothing more than a drunken mess and I’m going to have to stay sober and in charge of ridiculous drunk people. Maybe I’ll get lucky and walk in on him and another girl like I did at the _last_ party he decided to have me plan.” She frowns and furrows her brows as she starts picking at her coffee cup with her fingernail. Jojen remains silent and rereads the first notecard as Sansa composes herself.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to snap like that. I told you I’m tired and I haven’t been getting enough study time in, even though Joffrey knows how important this final is for me.”

“It’s fine, Sansa. Don’t worry about Joffrey or his birthday or party planning. Just focus on getting through this exam, okay?” He offers her a reassuring smile and clears his throat. “Okay, what is the largest sesamoid bone?”

Jojen makes a face as he flips the card over to read the answer and looks up at Sansa.

“Erm… is it the patella?”

“Honestly, I have no idea what in the hell either of those things are, and since that’s what you’ve written down, I’m going to take your word for it.” He laughs and shuffles that card to the bottom of the pile and reads the next one. “Define adduction and abduction.”

Sansa’s face drops a little as she tries to sort through hundred and fifty or so definitions in her head. “Adduction is where a limb is moved away from the midline and abduction is where the limb is moved toward the midline.”

“Eh, close. You just had the definitions flipped around.”

As she flips through a stack of papers, she grumbles to herself until she finds what she’s looking for. She pulls the packet of papers from the pile, flips to the right page, and shakes her head before pushing it over to Jojen. “Question 14… Look, I confused them on our quiz from a few weeks ago too.”

Jojen leans down and scans over the question she pointed out and nodded. “I can help you keep those two straight.”

“Oh? Are you some human anatomy guru now?”

“No, I’m just good at mnemonic devices. Now, think… when an alien spaceship comes and takes captures humans, what’s another word for that?”

Sansa can’t help but laugh and ends up snorting. She quickly covers her nose and mouth with both hands and looks at Jojen with wide eyes, shaking her head quickly. “That’s so embarrassing… I don’t normally do that unless I get to laughing too hard.”

By this point, Jojen is laughing too and they’re both drawing strange looks from the other students in the lounge.

“Sorry, sorry… I’ll stop; just give me a second to compose myself.” Sansa wipes at her eyes and looks up, cheeks flushed. “Okay, where were we?”

“Aliens.”

“Right aliens. Aliens abduct people.”

Jojen snaps his fingers and nods. “Aliens _abduct_ people—they take them _away_ from the earth which is just like a limb being moved _away_ from the midline.”

“Oh… You’re right! I never would have thought of it like that. Thanks for the alien help.” She snickers again and takes another drink of coffee, her eyes brightening up from their previous dull state.

“Told you I’m good with mnemonics.” Jojen shrugs and goes to the next card, quizzing Sansa and coming up with different ways for her to remember various definitions and facts as needed. They’re half way through the cards when Sansa starts getting tired and just a bit grumpy and in need of another refill on her coffee.

“Hey, why don’t we stop here for now? It’s almost noon; we can go get you more caffeine and some food and tackle the rest of your notecards and maybe go over some of your notes and old exams.”

Sansa looks at him and reluctantly nods, gathering her papers and books back into her bag while Jojen collects her empty coffee cups and throws them away. When he comes back over to her, she’s ready to go and he _almost_ offers her his arm but thinks twice and instead shoves his hands into his pockets as far as they’ll go. They walk out of the student lounge in a comfortable silence, greeted by the sun.

“Want to eat outside since it’s so nice out?” She asks as she squints, shielding her eyes with her hand.

“Yeah, sure, we can do that. You go find somewhere to sit and I’ll go order lunch and more coffee.” He keeps his hands tucked into his pockets and raises a brow at her. “What would you like me to order?”

She thinks to herself for a moment before answering. “Ooh, grilled cheese and fries. That sounds _heavenly._ ”

Jojen bites back a laugh and she narrows her eyes playfully.

“What? I’m a little kid at heart, you know.”

“I can see that; grilled cheese and French fries coming right up.” He does a little mock salute, goes into the small dining area, and orders their lunches, returning with them and two coffees a short time later. He spots her at a table under one of the trees and walks over to her, placing everything down in front of her.

“I see you got grilled cheese and fries too. Embracing your childish side today, are we?” She smirks and dumps a few packets of salt on her fries.

“Actually, for your information, I _always_ embrace my inner child; I just choose not to make it a public display.” He winces at how much salt she puts onto her fries but doesn’t say anything.

“Oh, so you’re subtle about it? Like how you doodled that little Spider-Man on the piece of paper that had your number on it?”

Jojen can feel his cheeks heat up so he looks down, focusing on putting just the right amount of salt onto fries. “Yeah, stuff like that.” He mumbles his words, hoping Sansa will drop it and move on to another topic.

“It was rather good, you know. I kept it.”

Jojen widens his eyes at his fries, looks up, and raises his eyebrows. “Wait, you’re serious about that?”

“Totally. And like I said, it was really good.” She shrugs as if it’s no big deal and goes back to eating her fries.

After they finish their lunches, they decide to remain outside and study. Sansa gets as far as taking her books and old exams out before they start discussing their literature class and their favorite novels and authors. Both of them hunch a little over the table, their heads close together as they talk, trying to keep their conversation and laughter down.

“…yeah, but how can you _not_ love Golding’s language in _The Lord of the Flies_? And the imagery! Come _on,_ Jojen. You know the symbolism is—.”

A pair of hands hitting the table cuts her off and she tenses for a fraction of a second before looking up, Joffrey’s face a few inches away from hers. She parts her lips just enough to speak and Joffrey’s mouth is on hers. Immediately, she squeezes her eyes shut and wrinkles her nose, pushing against his chest hard with her hands.

“Get off!” She leans away from him as he stumbles back a few steps, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“What was _that_ all about, San’s? I haven’t seen or spoke to you since you left last night. You should be _happy_ that I’m here to see you.”

“We’ll I’m not.” She snaps, shoving her books and papers back into her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. “I have an exam in a few hours and I’m trying to catch up on all the studying you caused me to miss. I’ll find _you_ when _I’m_ ready to see you.” She turns on her heel, heading in the direction of the student lounge. As soon as Jojen is certain of where she’s going, he grabs her coffee and gets up and follows her.

“Sans! Wait up, I have your coffee!”

She turns around and swallows thickly as Joffrey stares at them angrily. Even with the distance between them, she can see how tense he is and she hurries over to Jojen, taking the coffee while trying to get him to leave without her.

“I’ll catch you in class, okay?”

“But I thought you needed help studying…” He gives her a puzzled look and she returns it with one of sympathy. With her hand that isn’t clutching her coffee cup, she grips his upper arm and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m fine, really. You’ve helped me a lot already. I’ll see you in class.”

Her hand is still resting on his arm as he stares at her, while he tries to come up with a reason to stay. “You’re sure you don’t want me to stay or go with—.”

Joffrey grabs onto Sansa’s wrist and yanks her away, causing her coffee to spill down her front and onto the ground. She yelps and tries to get out of Joffrey’s grip and he shoves her backward before turning on Jojen. “ _You._ You stay away from my girlfriend.”

“Joffrey…”

He steps closer to Jojen and backs him against the table he and Sansa were at moments ago, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

“Joffrey… _Joffrey, no!_ Leave him alone, he didn’t do anything!”

Joffrey whirls around as Sansa walks toward them. “Go clean yourself up and we’ll discuss this later.”

“There isn’t anything to discuss, Joffrey! We’re done! We’re over! Get it? I don’t want to be with you anymore!”

Rage splashes across Joffrey’s face and he forgets about Jojen behind him and instead charges at Sansa. He grabs her before she can get too far away and pulls her to him and snarls. “I suggest you shut that pretty mouth of yours, you stupid bi—.”

Jojen’s fist connected with Joffrey’s jaw with a satisfying crunch. He lets go of Sansa and falls to his knees, his hands supporting his face. He goes to speak but his mouth has started filling with blood and he spits angrily while Jojen cradles his hand against his stomach.

“Oh fuck… That was… Oh fuck… Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.”

Sansa drops her bag at her feet and steps over Joffrey to get to Jojen, immediately taking his face in her hands and tilting it up so she can look at him.

“Breathe, just breathe. Then let me see your hand; you didn’t have to do that, you know.”

He takes a few shallow breaths and shakes his head “no.” “I had to… He… he was going to hurt you. Oh fuck, this hurts.”

“Shh, let me see it.” She drops her hands from his face as he pulls his hand away from his stomach. After looking at it and moving his fingers, she looks up at him and smiles faintly. “Good news is I don’t think you broke anything. Bad news is I’m pretty sure you’ve sprained it rather badly. Come on; let me take you to get x-rays. Just keep your hand elevated.”

She goes over and picks up her bag off the ground as Joffrey sits on the ground, his shirt splattered with blood. He’s on his phone, trying to articulate his words as much as possible to who Sansa guesses is his mother.

Ignoring him, she goes back to Jojen and slips an arm around his waist as she leads him toward the parking lot.

“Sans, I’m going to be fine, don’t worry about it… Your exam is soon, you don’t have time to be dealing with me.” He tries shrugging away but fails and he huffs.

“I’ll send my professor a quick email; she’ll understand and I can make it up on Monday.”

“Sansa, just—.”

“You shut up, Jojen Reed.” She steers him in the right direction and stops. “Wait, I almost forgot something.” She leans over, taking care not to bump his hand that he was cradling, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for that.”

“For wh-what?” he stammers.

“For pulling me away from Joffrey. For punching him in the face. For giving me the push to break up with him, even if that wasn’t your intent…”  

She trails off as she grins, shifting so she’s standing almost directly in front of him and presses her lips to his without any warning. She pulls away, still grinning.

“Oh yeah, and for giving me the reason to do _that._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you enjoying the adventures of Sansa Stark and Jojen Reed? Want to see more of them? Do you have something you'd like to see these two get into together? 
> 
> Leave me a note in the comments on any one of the stories posted in this series with what you'd like to see these two get into next and I'll get writing! As soon as it's finished, I'll post it and gift it to you! I'll take any and all ideas and will write and post them as they come in to make it fair for everyone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
